Works That Need To Be Revised & Edited (HP Edition)
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles that I really need to edit, revise, or completely re-write.
1. A Date At last - Lucissa

**_Written for Alys because I know you love Lucissa!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

 ** _*insert hysterical crying here*_**

 ** _Ship Name Challenge/Competition:_**

 ** _Lucius/Narcissa - Icicle_**

 ** _The 'Do Your Worst' Competition:_**

 ** _Lucissa - Lucius/Narcissa_**

 ** _Big/Lil' Sis Team Prompt Competition:_**

 ** _Prompts:_**

 ** _Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa_**

 ** _Plot Device: a promise_**

 ** _Time: dusk_**

 ** _LIFE:_**

 ** _Prompt: Ceramic_**

 ** _The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 ** _Prompt, Word: Date_**

 ** _The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

 ** _Prompt, Item: Robes_**

 ** _Word Count: 947_**

* * *

Narcissa carefully pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, all the while gazing intently at her reflection in the mirror.

She gasped in surprise as strong arms enveloped her. His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered softly, "my love, is it necessary to take so long with your hair?"

He paused and leaned in to capture her lips in his. "You look beautiful, no matter what you do."

"Mommy! Daddy!" A loud voice screeched, running into her room and breaking the romantic atmosphere like sunlight evaporating mist.

Narcissa smiled and grabbed the young toddler with ease. She could practically feel her husband pout as she slipped from his embrace to their son's.

"What is it, Draco?"

The toddler looked up at her and smiled a toothy grin. "Auntie Andy's owl came over to visit!"

Narcissa frowned and shot a worried glance at Lucius. He nodded swiftly and left their room.

Lucius came back a few moments later with a worried frown on his face. "Andromeda had to cancel — the whole family came down with dragon pox."

"Oh," Narcissa said softly. She stood up and began to paced back and forth, her eyebrows furrowed. "Who else could babysitter for us? Bella went to Asia with her husband for the month, so she's out of question. Aunt Walburga really isn't babysitting material. Regulus ate an expired Cauldron Cake and — Sirius!"

Narcissa saw Lucius' raised eyebrow and explained. "He made a promise to me that he'll look after Draco one of these days for us."

* * *

The three Malfoys arrived at the Black/Lupin household without any troubles. Lucius rung the doorbell and Narcissa bit back a smile as she saw Remus' choice of apron.

"Sorry to bother you," Narcissa said quickly. Beside her, Narcissa could feel Lucius deep rumbling laughter as he openly expressed how he felt about Remus' choice of clothing.

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked, stepping aside to allow them to enter the foyer.

"We really need your help," Narcissa told him, taking her son's hand and tugging him into the house. "Lucius and I are meant to be having a day to ourselves-"

"Planned months in advance," Lucius put in quickly.

"Andromeda was going to babysit for us but she's had to cancel. The whole family has come down with the dragon pox, you know."

Narcissa waited for Remus to nod before continuing. "We were hoping you and Sirius might be able to help."

Unsure of what Remus was thinking, Narcissa hastily added, "He did promise to look after Draco one of these days, and we'd hate to cancel our reservations."

"I suppose we-"

"Fantastic," Narcissa replied cheerfully. She knelt down to give Draco a farewell hug while Lucius shoved a small bag into Remus' arms.

The two disapparated away happily, glad that they could finally go on the date they planned for so long.

* * *

"This is wonderful," Narcissa said softly as she took a bite of her meal. She looked around, not at all surprised to see only the most elite of Purebloods dining beside her. It was only natural of Lucius to bring her to a Purebloods only restaurant.

Her husband nodded. "It is, even more so because I'm here with you."

Narcissa laughed. "You're such a flirt."

"Only with you, Narcissa. Only with you." Lucius reached out a hand and gently grasped hers. Narcissa could feel her cheeks flush crimson.

"Lucius!" Narcissa gasped. "There are other people here. People we know!"

A mischievous glimmer appeared in Lucius' eyes as he smirked lazily. "So what?"

"Lucius!"

They ate the rest of their meal with Lucius making suggestive comments and Narcissa blushing brighter than a Weasley's hair.

* * *

"We need to have dates like this more often," Narcissa whispered softly as the walked along the beach, the wind whipping at their robes.

"Yes, we do," Lucius replied absentmindedly, staring at the sunset.

"The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

Lucius nodded, before his lips curled into a smirk. "Not as beautiful as you, my love."

Narcissa's cheeks burned a bright red before she suddenly smiled. "That's ironic since Bella always used to call me a ceramic statue; cold and unfeeling."

"Maybe to her you are but to me you're a beautiful flower; young, optimistic and utterly _beautiful_."

Lucius leaned in and captured her lips softly. Narcissa couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Lucius and Narcissa arrived to pick up their son. Remus opened the door, this time much more suitably dressed.

"I hope Draco wasn't any trouble," Narcissa said as they waited for the son to collect his things.

"Not at all. We had a fun day with him."

Draco ran to his parents with mud on his shoes and his cloak askew. Lucius suddenly wrinkled his nose. "What's that horrible smell?"

"It's Pumpkin!" the blond boy replied happily.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "Pumpkin?" She whispered softly, more to herself than anybody.

Her cousin, Sirius stepped into the foyer, carrying his tiny bag in one hand and an orange kitten perched on his shoulder. Barking could be heard from the den and he half turned back to yell, "Jupiter, Neptune, quiet down. I'll be back in a minute."

Her cousin handed the bag over to Draco and knelt down to allow the boy to give him and the kitten hugs.

"I didn't know you had pets," Lucius said, covering his nose.

"The dogs are ours. The cat is Draco's, and he's welcome to visit her any time," Sirius told him with a grin, ruffling Draco's hair.

Her husband's lips twisted into a scowl. "If that thing tries to chase my peacock, I swear to Merlin..."


	2. All Efforts Of Happiness- Regulus

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **Wow, I just can't stop myself! Now I'm a Hogwarts student, Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons in the Quidditch League, AND the Healing Cadet for the Inquisitorial Squad in the Battlefield Wars!**_

 ** _I finally realized how hard it is not to use the word 'but'..._**

 ** _I was suppose to pair these two characters together, platonically or romantically, and for the characters I chose, it has to be platonically, I cannot write incest with these characters. Eww..just eww..so anyways, it's platonic, but also slightly angsty._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would make the Black family kinder and less...evil? Vile? Insane? Yeah, insane..._**

 **Round 1. Healing Cadet**

 **Characters, Main: Regulus Black, Secondary: Walburga Black**

 **Word Count: (Min: 800) 873**

 **Prompts Used:  
2\. (word) Bluebells **

**9\. (object) Wizarding Camera**

 **10\. (word) Futile**

 **13\. (word) Beautiful**

 **15\. (restriction) No word: 'but'**

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black would love to say he had a nice home and a loving family, sadly, only the first part was true.

He was the second son of Orion and Walburga Black, the younger brother of the rebel, Sirius Black. You can't expect a happy life in the Black family.

That's why he strived to fulfill his mother's wishes. He would do everything he was told, he was a good boy. Somewhere deep inside his heart, Regulus hoped his mother would love him if he listened to her and follow her commands.

When he was younger, around four if he could remember right, Regulus had tried to give his mother some bluebells from the garden behind 12 Grimmauld Place. Regulus thought that would have been a good present, since it was Mother's Day. He was hoping his mother would smile and say they're beautiful, or something like that. Even just a mere thank-you would have been enough. Instead, Walburga had yelled and screamed at her son, something about "Never uproot anything from the gardens or else!" and "How dare you even speak of one of those filthy mudblood holidays?!". Needless to say, Regulus never tried to give his mother anymore gifts or presents. Bluebells also became his least favourite flower.

* * *

He still remembered quite clearly the evening he returned from his first year at Hogwarts. His mother had been so proud of him, sorted into Slytherin, the best house, the most powerful house, not like his disgrace of an older brother Sirius, who was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of reckless fools. Gryffindor of all houses! Ravenclaw would have at least been acceptable. Hufflepuff would have been terrible too, it was better than Gryffindor though. Sirius had locked himself in his room, which had been covered in Gryffindor banners the last time Regulus checked, leaving him alone with his mother, Walburga. His father, Orion, had left for a business trip with some other wealthy pure blood family and had not returned yet.

He had a surprise for his mother, it had taken him a long time to finally get his hands on the device, it had taken even longer to figure out how the device worked. It was a wizarding camera, which was different from the muggle cameras because this one produced pictures that moved. Regulus hoped he and his beloved mother could take a picture together, or maybe use it to take pictures of other things?

It wasn't what he expected though. Instead of the proud smile and air of happiness Regulus expected, he got three hexes and a beating, he was also grounded for Merlin knows how long. Walburga's eyes, which were the trademark grey of the Blacks, shone with an indescribable fury when her eyes noticed the camera in his hands. In her rage, which was also a trademark trait of the Blacks, she had slapped the wizarding camera out of his trembling hands.

"You dare defile the purity of the Blacks by touching this muggle object?!" She screeched after slapping the camera out of his reach and destroying it with a simple exploding spell. Tears welled in his eyes, he had tried to please his mother once again, to show her that he was a good child that cared about her and would like to see her happy, it had not work. He should have known. It never works.

* * *

All his efforts were futile. After that, Regulus truly became the son Walburga desired. He only did what he was told. He did what his family wanted. He pretended to hate his brother, Sirius, even though in truth, Regulus loved him and cared greatly for him. He joined You-Know-Who, he became a Death Eater.

Regulus knew one day he would regret his choices.

He knew he would regret treating his brother Sirius like that, the brother who had always remembered and protected him, the brother who would stand up for him, who would rather face Walburga Black's fury then let him face it. The brother, who truly and wholly loved him for him.

He knew he was going to regret acting like a "pushover puppy" as Sirius put it. He couldn't help it though, all Regulus wanted was for his family to be happy and safe together, was that so hard to ask? Apparently it was.

Regulus finally decided to do something when he saw how the Dark Lord treated Kreacher, who had been a loyal servant and good friend to him over the years. He did the only thing he could think of. Actually, he did the thing Sirius would have done. Regulus asked Kreacher to bring him to where the Dark Lord had taken the house elf.

Maybe, just maybe, in the afterlife, Regulus could have a family who would love him with all their hearts, who would find all his quirks beautiful, who would not make all his attempts for happiness futile. Maybe, just maybe, in the afterlife, Regulus would find a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe she would like bluebells and cameras, both the muggle and the wizard.

Maybe, just maybe, Regulus Black could have what Walburga Black never gave him.


	3. Cousin Bonding - Rose and Victoire

**_Written for Round 3 of the Battlefield Wars as the Healing Cadet for the Inquisitorial Squad._**

 ** _Characters, Main: Rose Weasley, Secondary Victoire Weasley_**

 ** _Word Count: (Min: 800) 1537 (Without the AN)_**

 ** _Prompts Used:_**

 ** _(word) Ripper_**

 ** _(colour) Coral_**

 ** _(colour) Sienna_**

 ** _(object) Silver necklace_**

 ** _(word) Kiss_**

 ** _(poem) I have loved flowers that fade by Robert Bridges_**

 ** _(restriction) Narrative: No word: Said_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius Black is hers!_**

 ** _-cue hysterical sobbing-_**

* * *

Okay Rosey, just spill it, I want to know everything!" Victoire Weasley squealed excitedly as she sat down on the grassy hill beside the Weasley-Granger household, where her cousin, Rose Weasley, was currently sitting.

Rose laughed, not the snobbish, stuck up girl laugh that everyone expected her to have. Such expectations came with being the daughter of two of the most famous witch and wizard in the century, two thirds of the golden trio. No, this was a free kind of laugh, a natural laugh. "Well, what is there to say?"

"Did he kiss you?!" Victoire demanded, interrupting Rose just as she was about to say more.

Rose rolled her eyes affectionately at her cousin. "Maybe," she teased, "maybe not."

Victoire pouted, crossing her arms and turning her head away from Rose with a small "huff!" There was a smile on her face though.

"Oh fine, fine. I'll tell you, stop acting like a nine year old. Yes, he kissed me, and no, don't interrupt. It wasn't a make out session or anything, it was just this one tiny little chaste kiss on the cheek after he brought me home from the Autumn ball."

"Ooh! Was it the one where he bought you that really expensive sienna dress?" Victories asked, but started talking again before Rose even had the chance to answer. "Oh, I know it! It was that annual Autumn pureblood ball that's really hard to get in - you're so lucky!"

Rose chuckled, "Not as lucky as you. Teddy gave you that silver necklace for Valentine's Day, remember? I remember him saying that necklace was a family heirloom of the Blacks, it was all that his grandma, Andromeda, manage to keep when she got kicked out of the family. "

Victoire grinned. "Yeah, of course I remember! He was so flustered and cute, kept saying I didn't have to take it if I didn't like it."

"Teddy is cute, isn't he?" Rose mused idly. Victoire elbowed the younger Weasley playfully, a tease smile painted on her beautiful face.

"Oh, don't you dare, he's mine!"

Rose giggled, not caring that she sounded like one of those cliché school girls in the muggle movies her mom would sometime watch when her dad was working late. There was nobody there to see her, other than Victoire of course, but she wouldn't tell anybody.

" 'course Victoire. We all know Teddy is yours, he wouldn't even stand two feet near a girl unless you allowed him to!"

"You should train your boyfriend to be like that too!" Rose raised an eyebrow in amusement. Training a boyfriend? That was needed? That sounds more like something you would need to do with a pet. Besides, like a Malfoy would ever listen to and obey the every word of a Weasley? In what world, or alternative dimension could that ever happen?!

"Please," Rose scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "Can you imagine Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, may I add, listening and obeying me like a whipped puppy?" She put extra emphasis on the word Malfoy to make sure Victoire got the point.

Victoire was silent for a few moments, her azure blue eyes gazed off into the distance, probably imagining a world where Malfoys listened to Weasley. Rose shivered, the mere thought of that was scary!

"True, very true. I guess that dream is never coming true." Rose snorted a very unladylike sound that Scorpius would have surely scolded her for had he been there. "It was your dream, not mine."

Victoire grinned, waving off the subject. "What did Scorpius give you for your birthday?" She asked excitedly, her eyes gleaming.

"He gave me this Pygmy puff, I named it Ripper. He told me that the first thing he saw when entering Uncle George's shop was little Ripper tearing a Fanged Frisbee to shreds. Uncle George thinks someone cast an aggressive spell on him." Rose replied, matching Victoire's grin with her own. "What did Teddy do for your birthday?"

Victoire's grin turned if possible, more mischievous. "Oh, well it wasn't really anything special," She drawled casually, feigning boredom by looking absentmindedly at her fingernails, which were painted a vibrant violet purple, to match her outfit of course.

"Oh come on Vic, I know you too well, just spill it, I know you're dying to!"

Victoire grinned. "Well okay, if you really want to I know! Teddy took me out on this really romantic date! His grandpa, the one he's named after, Ted Tonks, he's a muggleborn. So Teddy took me out on this muggle style date. We had dinner at this really beautiful place, Teddy paid of course. Then we went diving in the ocean - and you know the best part?! Well, actually there were two, I'll tell you both! Well you see, turns out Teddy had it all planned out so we actually resurfaced in this coral reef. It was absolutely gorgeous! And all of this was done without magic! Who would have thought such a thing could be possible?!"

Before Rose could reply, Victoire was already continuing. "And then after he took me to this park with this really pretty fountain and we just sat on the edge and talked. Oh! And then he went down on one knee -I actually thought he was going to propose for a few seconds - then I realized he was reading me a poem. I don't remember all of it. Fly with delight, fly hence! 'Twas thine love's tender sense, that is all I can remember. It was so cute though! Teddy told me it was by some muggle guy named Robert Bridges or something."

Rose laughed, clutching her stomach, she gasps for breath, took another look at Victoire and laughed harder. The beautiful blonde frowned. "What? Is there something on my teeth? Did my hair get tangled? Is my make-up smeared?!"

Rose finally managed to stop laughing enough to reply. "No, no. You look perfect, as always. It's just, you get this really love struck face when you told me about that date of yours. It was just like in the muggle movies, your eyes were literally shining and you were actually clasping your hands together."

Victoire huffed although her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Oh, just you wait, one day I'll get a mirror and show you just exactly what you look like when you're talking about 'Scorpy pie'."


	4. Oppisites Attract - Dramione

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song Run to You by Pentatonix._**

 ** _Word Count: 1217_**

 ** _The Hogwarts Talent Show:_**

 ** _"Run to You" by Pentatonix_**

 ** _Also written for the Ultimate Battle!Competition._**

* * *

 _"A light in the room_

 _It was you who was standing there_

 _Tried it was true_

 _As your glance met my stare"_

Hermione stared, not believing her own eyes. "Just a hallucination, Hermione," she murmured quietly to herself. "Maybe that stunner Harry threw at you in Auror training is affecting your head." Hermione knew that wasn't true, Harry's spell had hit her leg, not her head.

Then why was Draco Malfoy, Draco freaking Malfoy singing a muggle song in a muggle karaoke bar?!

Hermione gratefully accepted the glass of lemonade she'd ordered from the waitress. She took a long gulp of the refreshing beverage, hoping to clear her mind of the hallucinations.

When she looked up, Draco Malfoy was still there. His voice actually sounds pretty nice when he isn't bragging about his heritage. Hermione mused thoughtfully. Hermione mentally smacked herself when she realized what she had just thought. Harry would be flabbergasted.

Hermione glanced at her watch. Glowing red numbers stared back at her. 8:57. Normally, she would have been on the Auror night shift today. However, Harry had kindly offered to take her shift tonight because quote "I have a feeling that if you and Ron are in the same area for more than an hour, I'll lose one of my best friends."

 _"But your heart drifted off_

 _Like the land split by sea_

 _I tried to go, to follow_

 _To kneel down at your feet"_

Hermione idly wondered who those people singing with Malfoy were. They did not look like wizards and they radiated no magical aura, could they possibly be muggles? Would Draco Malfoy, last Pureblood heir of the Malfoy line, really associate with muggles?

Hermione sipped her drink slowly, all the while observing the blonde man on the stage. He was Malfoy, she was sure of it, but he looked so different. His pale golden hair looked ruffled and wind-blown, so unlike the immaculate style that she always saw. He was wearing loose jeans and a T-shirt, muggle clothes. Draco Malfoy would never wear muggle clothes, or at least... that's what she thought.

Hermione faintly remembered that Malfoy would always take Fridays off. Fridays were the only day of the week that the bar opened. Realization struck her like a steel arrow. Malfoy went to karaoke bars on Friday. It was his guilty pleasure, like her's was dancing in the dark when nobody was there.

 _"I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you"_

Hermione sat quietly, nursing her drink as she listened to the song. She would of never thought that Draco would sing such a romantic and heart-breaking song. His emotions leaked through the words, making it all the more powerful.

Hermione silently wondered if they had misunderstood the Pureblood all along. Nobody who could sing so beautifully and powerfully could truly be that vile.

 _"I've been settling scores_

 _I've been fighting so long_

 _But I've lost your war_

 _And our kingdom is gone"_

Her phone beeped loudly and she frantically tried to find it before it disrupts the people sitting around her. At times like these she regrets introducing phones and other muggle electronics to the Auror squad. She finally managed to find her phone near the bottom of her purse.

 **Hey Mione... What do you do if you're being chased by a crossbreed between a Chinese fireball and a horse? Could you answer quickly? Like really quickly?!**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she typed her reply.

 **A Chinese fireball and a horse, really? Oh Harry, you always encounter the weirdest things. Anyways, it's part dragon so stunners won't do you any good. Submerge it in water and it'll probably go down.**

 **Thanks Mione! XOXO**

Hermione smiled at Harry's reply. She turned off her phone and dropped it back in her back.

 _"How shall I win back_

 _Your heart which was mine_

 _I have broken bones and tattered clothes_

 _I've run out of time"_

Hermione looked up, only to meet the eyes of a certain Malfoy. He stops singing for a split second but quickly recovered when one of his band mates nudged him.

His next lyrics seem to be aimed at her. She blushed and turned away, not meeting his gaze.

 _"I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _Whoa, oh, oh"_

She gathered the confidence Gryffindors are so well known for and looks up to meet his cool gaze. He continued to sing, not missing a beat.

 _"I will break down the gates of heaven_

 _A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_

 _Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons_

 _Break my shackles to set me free"_

Her phone beeped again but she ignored it. If she looked away now, he'll think of her as a coward. Her stubborn pride won't let that happen.

 _"I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you"_

The song ends and the crowd erupted into cheers, some even stood up for a standing ovation. She claps loudly too.

He walks down the stage and packs up along with his bandmates. He said something to them and they all leave from the back door. He however, stayed and walked toward her.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked as he sat down in the remaining seat across from her. His voice isn't rude, nor is it friendly.

Hermione shrugged. " I come here whenever I have free time," She replied. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Draco stopped a waitress and ordered himself something to drink before answering. "I guess... I guess it's because no one knows me. Nobody judges me. The people here don't shun me or look at me with pity in their eyes. To them I'm just a random guy who comes here every Friday."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. She understands what the Pureblood is trying to say. She felt it too. From a bossy know-it-all nobody to a famous and popular heroine is a big change. The attention isn't necessarily good either. Sometimes, it feels nice to go somewhere where nobody knows you.

"You know Draco, you aren't so bad," Hermione remarked. "At least, not as bad as Harry and Ron portrayed you to be."

The waitress returned with Draco's drink. He took it and muttered a thanks. Draco took a sip of his drink before replying. "You aren't so bad yourself, Granger. Your so called friends however, are a different case."

"They aren't so bad once you get to know them. I should probably rephrase that, you've known them for 14 years now. They aren't so bad if you're their friend."

Draco shrugged, choosing not to reply.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as the nursed their drinks.

Draco stood up once he finished his drink. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out a few crumpled bills and placing them in the table beside his empty glass. Hermione did the same a few moments later.

Draco was almost out the door when he suddenly turned around. "Oi! Have you eaten yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, why?"

"Do you want to eat with me? I know a good place."

Hermione grinned. "It would be my pleasure."


	5. Quidditch Is Important -Oliver and Ginny

**Written for round 1 of the Little Leagues as a Ravenclaw reserve.**

 **Normally I add chatter at the top and some witty comments into my disclaimer, but I don't have time for it today.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.**

 **You guys are so cruel, making me write work friendship when all I've ever wrote in my life was romance.**

* * *

"What are you doing up so early, Oliver?" Ginny asked as she caught sight of the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper, alone on the Quidditch field.

Oliver Wood didn't even look surprised that she was there, like he had known she was standing there the moment she walked into the Quidditch field, which, he probably did. "Just getting some practice in, what are you doing up at 4 am, Ginny?"

Ginny hesitated, should she tell him about her not so small crush on Harry Potter? "I couldn't sleep," she replied simply.

Oliver Wood nodded, he didn't press why exactly she couldn't sleep or what she was doing out here, Ginny liked that about him. He didn't ask questions. That was a trait her brothers could use, particularly Ron, thought Ginny.

Nothing was said for a few more moments. Oliver did a couple of loops around the three hoops, throwing the quaffle into the air and racing to catch it, his fingers grasped the edge of the ball, only succeeded in pushing it further from him. The bright red quaffle soared through the air; Ginny took off after it without thinking, her body acting of its own accord. Ginny leapt into the air, her body twisted and arched like a panther and she caught the quaffle, mid dive. Ginny landed gracefully on the ground again, her flaming red hair was messy and untidy from the jump but a wide grin was painted clearly on her face, she had the quaffle gripped tightly in her hands.

Oliver landed down on the ground with a soft thump. He dismounted his broom quickly and ran to her. "You're Fred and George's younger sister, correct?"

Ginny nodded, just realizing the somewhat advanced trick she had just pulled off with the quaffle.

"It looks like the Weasley family is gifted with Quidditch, first Charlie and Bill, then Fred and George, and then there was Ron, now you too!" Oliver muttered quickly under his breath, mind obviously racing. In a louder voice he said, "How do you feel about joining the team?"

Ginny gasped, almost dropping the brightly coloured ball in her hands. She had never thought about Quidditch much, it has always been the boy's thing. But then again...she's seen many female Quidditch players. She would make her parents so proud if she was in the team, she would also get to spend more time with her brothers. "I'll do it"

* * *

Ginny loved being a chaser, it was fun and exciting, better than being a beater or keeper. Playing seeker was okay, it was quite boring though, watching everyone fly back and forth, tussling for the quaffle while you just stayed there, looking for a tiny flying golden ball.

* * *

It had become a routine for Ginny to wake up early and meet Oliver out on the field for some extra practice. Oliver had never complained, in fact, Ginny thought he probably liked the fact he had someone to practice with.

"You don't look so good today, Gin, did you sleep well?" Oliver asked, concerned. Ginny stifled a yawn, she probably had black bags under her eyes or something. That was why Oliver knew, surely he couldn't read minds?

"Yeah, I slept fine," Ginny replied, the last part of her sentence turned into a yawn. Ginny flushed as bright as her hair.

Oliver frowned, his eyes gazing doubtfully at hers, at last he sighed in defeat. "Then what are you waiting for, get up here, we have some practice to do!"

Ginny grinned, she had won this round but no doubt Oliver wouldn't give up until she told him. Ginny discarded the thought as she mounted her broom, you always need complete focus when you're facing Oliver Wood.

* * *

"Wanna tell me what's been bothering you for so long?" Oliver Wood questioned, an amused expression on his face like he already knew what she was going to say.

This time, Ginny sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, it's Harry."

"What about Harry?" Oliver pressed; she suspected he knew the answer.

"I-I like him, okay?" Ginny stuttered, her face flushing to match her hair,

"We all know you fancy Harry Gin and that you have since you first arrived at this school. What I want to know is why you've been acting so different lately," replied Oliver.

"I-what? You knew? We? How many people know?" Ginny's voice turned slightly panicked at the end.

"Don't avoid the question, Gin," Oliver said sternly, reminding her very much of her older brothers, Bill and Charlie.

Ginny took a deep breath, sure that she would need it. "I just can't get over him! I have a boyfriend, I've had numerous boyfriends and I still can't get over him! I know he doesn't like me the way I like him but I can't help it! I know he likes Cho Chang, which gives me this very weird urge to punch her repeatedly and maybe hex her too. I just find it so unfair! If Cho can get his attention, why can't I? What does she have that I don't have?! Oh great, now I sound like a prat..."

It took Oliver a few minutes to comprehend what Ginny had just blurted out. Girls, they were always so complicated and talked so damn fast. But he could see Ginny's point, what does Cho have that she doesn't? Oliver hesitated to speak, wanting to choose his words carefully; after all, even he knew how well Ginny had mastered that bat bogey hex.

"Well...maybe you just have to sort this all out for yourself, decided if you truly like whoever you're dating right now or if you just like Harry."

Ginny sighed, absently twirling a lock of her red hair. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks Oliver, you know, it's kind of funny how we met and became friends over something like Quidditch,"

"Why? Don't you like Quidditch?"

"Not until recently, no. It always felt more like, a boy's thing to me, you know? Like all my brothers liked it and for once, I wanted to be different from them, to stand out."

"Understandable. So what would you call our friendship?"

"That, is one hard question to answer. I don't know, a friendly bond spawned from something that seemed unimportant?"

"Hey! Quidditch is important!"


	6. They never - Grindeldore

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter, did I you really think I'd let Sirius die?**_

* * *

 **Round 1. Healing Cadet**

 **Characters, Main:** _Albus Dumbledore_ **, Secondary** _Gellert Grindelwald_

 **Word Count: (Min: 800) I have no idea, its over 800 though!**

 **Prompts Used:**

 _ **(word) Ice**_

 _ **(emotion) Sadness**_

 _ **(colour) Dark Green**_

 _ **(word) Vampire**_

 _ **(quote) "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." - Klaus Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries**_

 _ **(emotion) Afraid**_

 _ **(word) Instantaneous**_

* * *

 _"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." - Klaus Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries_

"Just think of what we could achieve together, Albus. With all those muggles out of the way, there will be nothing to stop us from becoming the supreme rulers of the wizard world!"

Albus Dumbledore frowned. Some parts of that speech sounded wrong. Very Wrong.

Albus was about to open his mouth and say so when Gellert suddenly placed one of his hands on Albus'. Albus immediately felt himself starting to melt, despite Gellert's hands being as cold as ice. "Yes," He whispered quietly. "Yes, that would be perfect."

 _ **~OoO~**_

"This cloak...its, its beautiful," Albus whispered softly, his fingers stroking the soft trim on the edge of said cloak.

"Oh?" Gellert mused, a smirk painted on his well defined face. The handsome blonde stood up, grabbed the cloak that Albus was currently admiring, and promptly dropped it around Albus' lean shoulders. "It's yours. Dark green looks good on you."

The other man's bright blue eyes widened in shock as he pulled the deep emerald cloak closer to him. "Thank you," Albus whispered, it seems all he could do was whisper when Gellert was around. He idly wondered if Gellert had that effect on everyone. Gellert smiled, and that was enough to make Albus's day.

Albus snuggled deeper into the cloak, which smelled exactly like its previous owner, ignoring the fact that it was the exact shade of green as the Slytherin banners back at Hogwarts.

 _ **~OoO~**_

"Why are you so upset Albus? Did I do something to displease you?" Gellert asked, worry Lacing his tone. At least, Albus hoped it was worry.

"My family wants me to stop seeing you," Albus answered, curling up in a fetal position. Why? Why didn't Aberforth like Gellert? What had he done?

"And will you?"

"I, I don't know. Ariana and Aberforth are my only family but whenever I go home to that house... I just feel trapped. It's kind of like when you see dementors, you feel all that sadness and hopelessness. I'm a terrible brother." Albus finally broke. He let out the tears he'd been holder back for so long. Gellert smiled comfortingly, holding Albus in a soothing embrace.

"Shh...its fine, it'll all be fine. It'll be better than fine, after we take over, nothing will ever make you feel upset again." Albus stopped crying, suddenly Gellert's sweet words didn't sound so soothing anymore.

"Gellert..." Albus started hesitantly as he hastily wiped the tear stains off his face. Before he could continue, warm lips pressed against his, wiping his mind of any incoherent thoughts.

 _ **~OoO~**_

"Please Gellert, listen to me, stop this madness, stop before it's too late... stop before you do something you'll regret. Don't make me have to do something I will regret." Albus begged, his eyes close to shedding tears.

"Why should I?" Gellert answered coldly, fingering the elder wand in his hands. His eyes showed no emotion, no affection, no regret, no pain...no love.

Albus closed his eyes, allowing all the tears to finally fall.

Drop.

"It was all a lie wasn't it?"

Drop.

"You never loved me, you only wanted to use me,"

Drop.

"I've been blinded by love, I didn't see it. I didn't see how you used me. You're like a vampire Gellert, you take everything you need and leave the carcass to rot. I was your prey. I was merely the next target, the next puppet for you to control."

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

He didn't argue. He didn't say a word. That smirk was still painted on his beautiful face. The smirk that he had once found so endearing.

"The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield."

 _ **~OoO~**_

People always asked him if he was afraid when he duelled Grindelwald. The truth is, he was. Not for his own life though, no, Albus didn't even stop to think about the dangers before plunging straight into the battle. He was afraid that he would regret his decisions. Those what-ifs kept swirling inside his mind.

What if he still loves me?

What if someone used the imperious curse on him?

What if all of this so a terrible nightmare and I'll wake up any moment now?

What if.

What if.

What if.

What if I kill him?

 _ **~OoO~**_

The effects were instantaneous. The moment the goblet touched his lips, he saw everything again. Gellert and his brilliant smirk. Aberforth, with his dark scowl and Ariana, oh, Ariana, with her long, wispy blonde hair and pale, sapphire blue eyes.

Stop. Make it stop.

He forced himself to take another drink. The vile liquid burned his taste buds.

"I love you Albus. More than your family ever could"

One more sip.

"It's for the greater good."

Another gulp.

"It doesn't matter, you still have me, I'll be at your side-always."

He must keep drinking.

"Together Albus, together we can accomplish great things."

Together.

Together.

Together.

It was impossible and he knew it. They never could have had a together. Not a happy one. They had a beautiful beginning, but their story was cut short, it was never meant to end. Not in the way it did.


End file.
